


Falter

by rosenkrone



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severa is injured, Lucina insists on helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falter

**Author's Note:**

> A silly, self-indulgent bit of fluff. I love these two.

“Your hair is a disaster.” Cynthia leans against Severa, fingers playfully tugging at some of the loose strands that have fallen from her hair tie. “Want me to fix it for you?”

“I’m aware and no.” She swats at Cynthia’s hand, not realizing her mistake until it is too late. A soft hiss of pain escapes and Lucina’s eyes narrow as she turns to face Severa. Before she can say anything, Severa is hastily waving off her concern. “It’s fine, they just sting a bit.”

Lucina ignores her words, reaching out and gently holding Severa’s hands in her own. She takes in the redness and swelling, her thumb lightly tracing over the irritated skin. A frown appears as she sees the full extent of the injuries. “You should stop by the healers just in case.”

“It’s a waste-“

The grip on her hands tightens ever so slightly as Lucina interrupts, a subtle waver in her voice as she speaks. “Don’t say that. These hands have saved me plenty of times. I would not be able to rest at night knowing that you were in pain because of my selfish decisions.”

Severa can feel her face heating up as Lucina holds her gaze. “I don’t suppose I can convince you that it can wait until later?” When Lucina gives her a knowing look, she turns away, mumbling softly, “Maybe after I look more presentable.”

Understanding dawns on Lucina’s face. “If you’re that worried about how it looks, I can fix your hair.”

“Hah!?” Severa’s face pales and she can dimly recognize Cynthia snorting, trying to cover up her laughter. “Th-that’s really not necessary.”

“I don’t mind at all.” Lucina is suddenly much closer, her eyes practically sparkling as she invades Severa’s personal space. “And I wouldn’t want you to injure your hands even more. It’s been a while since I’ve done this, but Mother used to let me practice on Father all the time.”

“Father…” Her words trail off and Severa does her best not to picture their leader with a head full of ribbons.

Lucina nods. “He was always so patient with me, even when I was rather clumsy at it. But please rest assured, I’ve grown much better over the years.”

Severa stops herself from blurting out the first thought that comes to her mind as she takes in the tangled mess that is Lucina’s hair. She bites her lip, glancing at Lucina warily. “I seem to recall picking twigs out of your hair the other day.”

The comment hardly fazes Lucina. “I’m afraid my own hair is another story. But I am certain that even someone such as myself can handle this important task.” She pauses, studying Severa carefully. “I may never be able to fully repay you for all that you have done but please allow me to assist this once.”

It is impossible to refuse when Lucina looks at her so hopefully. With a small huff, Severa eventually agrees. “Just be careful.”

“Of course. I know that your hair is one of your most precious treasures after all.”

She will never understand how Lucina can just say these things with a completely straight face, completely unaware of the effect on others. Her heart is pounding in her ears and Severa busies herself by taking a seat on the cot, reaching up to remove the ties in her hair.

“Let me.” Lucina is quick to beat her to it, placing the ties next to her on the cot and Severa takes a shaky breath, trying to calm her nerves.

The touch is soft at first, fingers lightly combing through the long strands. Swallowing thickly, Severa tries to focus on anything other than how nice it feels. She stares at her hands, flexing her sore fingers in an attempt to distract herself. It only works for so long.

“I must confess, I’ve always wanted to do this.” Severa nearly chokes when she hears Lucina speak up. She is still running her fingers through Severa’s hair, voice almost wistful as she continues. “You have always had such lovely hair. I do believe I was quite jealous of it when I was younger.”

“O-oh?” Severa’s voice cracks slightly and she clears her throat, not quite trusting herself to speak in this moment.

Lucina laughs, leaning forward to grab the hair ties and Severa has to remind herself to breathe. She inhales sharply as Lucina’s hands begin to part her hair down the middle, fingers brushing against the nape of her neck as she gathers the long strands together before tying each section into place. Severa is not sure if it is her imagination or not when Lucina’s touch seems to linger a bit longer than necessary.

“All finished.”

“Thank you.” The response is rough, her voice slightly hoarse, but Lucina does not seem to mind at all, her features lighting up with a soft smile.

The moment ends at the sound of someone calling for Lucina. Severa can see that she is hesitating and waves her away. “Go, you’re needed. I’ll be fine.”

Lucina pauses. “Cynthia, you’ll see that she goes to the healers?”

Severa stiffens, realizing that she saw everything.

“I’ll drag her there if I have to!”

“I’m sure that won’t be necessary.” Lucina smiles, one hand moving to rest on Severa’s shoulder. “Once you are done, please come find me and we can go visit one of the hot springs. A nice relaxing soak would surely help ease any lingering discomfort.”

Severa’s face flushes bright red at the thought, unable to even come up with a response. She barely notices as Lucina leaves, fidgeting as she waits for the inevitable teasing that will do doubt happen.

“I’m hurt. You never let me touch your hair.” Cynthia wraps her arms around Severa’s shoulders, leaning against her back.

“Shut up.”

Cynthia only giggles at the mumbled retort, hugging Severa even tighter. “Would it help if I practiced some of Inigo’s lame pick up lines on you? Because I’m sure I could make them work.”

Severa groans, letting her head fall against her arms.


End file.
